The Blue Blazer Introduction
by DragonStoneP
Summary: Intro to my fan character Blue Blazer, I created him myself. I plan to write a lot of fics with him later on. DC Universe because Superman will come later on. I might (MIGHT) add some lemons later...


**It's official, it's way too tempting to NOT write a superhero/superpower fanfic. If you are like me you would know :(**

It was another normal day in Atterrium City. The city was like New York if you combined it with a small town like Westgate. The whole team was there including the most famous hero Blue Blazer (Justin Michaels), Momentum (Ricky King), Violet Vessel (Amanda Michaels), The Scarlet Speedway (Michael Angels), and the Incredible Slugger (Lincoln Martinez). It was a day with storm-clouds but with no rain or anything relating to a storm. A rather usual day in Atterium, since in the city you got sun at least three times a week, but on a Friday like that day, it was a cloudy day. The world was odd, with what seemed to be a schedule of weather. No one ever mentioned it, since no one ever noticed it to begin with. Justin and Ricky were in the basement dominating in a game about the superhero group. "Wait a minute, why are we here? We could be upstairs doing something productive." Ricky pointed out but was shushed as he was killed. "BLUE BLAZER WINS!" The game announced.

Not even Superman could beat Justin at this. He even beat the entire Justice League in the game once. It wasn't that difficult anyway. Blue Blazer and Superman were the greatest characters in the game anyway.

"Dominated again!" Justin cheered and ran upstairs. Remember how there was Amanda? Notice how they had the same last name? Not a coincidence as they are brother and sister. She was a typical annoying sister (hope you understand people) always pestering him, following him around, and all that stuff. At this moment, Lincoln and her seemed to be occupied watching Back to the Future. It was the scene where Marty was explaining to George how he was going to take Lorraine to the dance. (Should have spoiler alert there huh?) It was unusual for her to actually be with Ricky, as they are both always repulsed by each other. Only guy missed at the moment was Michael. Justin was over at the little bar area eating a bowl of Lay's barbecue chips silently watching the movie.

A few hours later, around 10 PM, Amanda came downstairs in a dress with Lincoln in a tuxedo. "Where are you guys going?" Justin asked as they were about to walk out the door. "Clubbing, don't wait up!" Lincoln replied as he shut the door. 'Another 3 AM night...' He thought. Wait, why did he care? Whatever, At least he still had Ricky around. Wait, where was he anyway? Justin walked into the basement. There he was, standing in the moonlight. The blue moonlight seeping in through the open window, with a slight breeze pushing the tiny curtains forward. The light emanated dust in the air. Wooden pieces came off as Ricky was working on something. It was made out of wood, he knew. "Umm, what are you doing?" Justin asked. "AGH!" He yipped, literally hitting the ceiling. "Don't scare me like that! Anyway, I'm working on a birdhouse for tiny little red robins." Ricky announced.

Meanwhile as they were outside, Amanda and Lincoln were entering a limo. It was painted a matte gold, normal white easily showed if you scratched at it enough. Anyway, they entered the "golden" limousine. "Dizz-co Night Club." Lincoln tipped the driver. The driver rolled his eyes and sped off. "Dizz-co ooh, goin' special here?" Amanda asked. Lincoln smirked. "Note my cousin Candy will be there. She's a literal red head, like dyed red that's natural." He announced, raising his right eyebrow at the hair part. Maybe Amanda could find a new friend in her, Candy sounded like a nice name. "Sounds nice enough." She replied. "She really is." He replied.

When they finally arrived, it looked like the outside of the club from Saturday Night Fever. When they entered, the song "Stayin Alive" was playing. There were many people out on the dance floor. Funny thing was, it didn't even look like the modern day night club. It came right from the 90s. "Hey!" A red haired woman said. Like Lincoln said, she had red hair, not like the redhead one, but like dyed red.

She was wearing a dress which showed off some cleavage, her dress was blue. She was wearing exquisite white high heels that honestly didn't go that high. "I'm Candy." She announced. "Hi, I'm Amanda." She said. "You know who I am..." Lincoln said. She rolled her eyes. All three of them went to the dance floor.

Back in the basement of the mansion, Justin had just met up with Ricky. "The other two went off, so what do you wanna do?" Justin asked, staring at Ricky's odd green birdhouse. "Umm, I don't know." He replied shrugging. "Wanna play basketball with high gravity?" Justin asked. Ricky smirked. "I will dominate this time!" He announced running out. "Oh, no you won't!" Justin replied running after him.

The gravity chamber-esque thing was like a high school gym with basketball hoops. There was also an electronic scoreboard which said "BLUE" and "RED". Justin of course chose blue, as he was the Blue Blazer, which left Ricky with the red team. "What multiplier?" Justin asked. "50 times." Ricky replied. He raised an eyebrow and turned the notch up. Justin could take about 237 times.

Back at the club, the song had just finished. It was around 2 AM when the club was officially closed. All three of them piled into the limo. Candy didn't notice she climbed in, as she was too busy in thought. Oh yeah, her power is psychic powers. Lincoln was drunk at the moment, but the two women weren't.

They finally arrived at the house, and saw the living room was empty. They heard faint yelling. The three opened the door to the gym and saw Justin with his superhero outfit on and Ricky in his. "Oh, hey." Justin said plainly, acting as normal as he could around Candy. He never met her, but she sure was beautiful. "Why did we stop?" Ricky asked. "Reasons." Justin replied coldly.

"Well anyway, Candy, this girl (gestures to her), is staying with us now." Lincoln announced. "And why?" Ricky asked. "Because she can, and should be allowed too." Amanda replied. "Come with me. I will show you your room." Justin told her already halfway to the stairs leading up. "Wait up!" She called and ran after him.

 **Okay, I'm out of ideas for the first chapter, I have a lot of plans for later on.**


End file.
